


You're the Thing That I Can't Quit

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, basically luke wears a striped shirt and michael gets so excited, so luke rides him while wearing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to ride me,” Michael says as he plays with the hem of Luke’s striped shirt, making Luke finally open his eyes and look at him just as the backs of his fingers brush against his stomach and he has to swallow down his moan. “I want you to ride me wearing this stupid, incredibly hot shirt. Would you want that?” he looks up at Luke with hopeful eyes. And fuck, what makes Michael think he even has to ask?</p><p>or, Luke wears a striped shirt to a concert and Michael finds it so hot he wants Luke to ride him while wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Thing That I Can't Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! So as you guys can maybe guess by the summary, this was inspired by the fact that luke wore that terribly complimenting striped shirt to their Shanghai concert and i thought i had to write about it, so enjoy!!!
> 
> (btw, the title doesn't really have much to do with the fic but i was listening to vapor as i was desperately trying to come up with a title so bear with me lmao)

“How are you doing, Shanghai?” Luke shouts into his microphone, his left hand stretched to gesture at the cheering crowd while his other one grips the microphone stand. His smile widens as he takes one of his earpieces out so he can hear the crowd roar in response to his question. It never ceases to amaze him, how responsive their crowds are and how they’d cheer even if Luke said he was going to lie down on stage and take a nap instead of perform.

“Luke,” Michael’s voice comes, loud and clear, echoing through the entire arena, and then crowd screams again. Luke turns to look at Michael, waiting for him to speak. Michael looks him up and down before winking and turning to speak to his microphone again. “You’ve made an _interesting_ choice of clothing today, haven’t you?” the crowd goes crazy. Luke’s cheeks flush as he giggles.

“Do you guys like this shirt?” he asks the crowd. Shockingly enough, they just scream again. He doesn’t mind, he takes it as a compliment.

Someone brushes against his back then, it’s quick and brief, but Luke recognizes the touch immediately. “Can’t wait to show you just how much I love you in this shirt later.” Michael whispers quickly, Luke barely catching it, before he runs off to stand next to Calum, leaving Luke speechless and a little bothered and hot as Michael pushes Calum away from his microphone so he can imitate him to make the crowd laugh.

Luke can’t wait for the end of the show.

***

“Thank you so much, Shanghai!” Luke calls, wrapping one of his arms around Ashton who’s standing on his right, and Michael on his left. They bow together, waving and flashing genuine smiles at the crowd as they thank them right before they have to go. Luke hates when a show’s over, he loves performing on stage, he loves seeing their fans smile and sing along, he never wants to not be doing this.

Luke crouches down and hands his guitar pick to a tall girl he had spotted earlier, she was grinning so big the whole time and singing along enthusiastically, Luke just had to make sure she got a special and memorable souvenir from this show. She waves in return and mouths ‘thank you’. Luke winks at her before taking one last look at the crowd and running backstage to join his friends.

“That was amazing!” Calum cries, jumping on Ashton’s back, wrapping his long legs around his middle and his arms around Ashton’s neck. Ashton doesn’t protest, instead, his grin grows wider and he places his hands on Calum’s thighs to make sure he doesn’t slip off him as they all sprint to their dressing room together. Luke assumes they probably look like a herd of four sweaty and overenthusiastic children, but he doesn’t really care.

“You’ve been quiet,” Luke points out to Michael just when they reach the dressing room door. Ashton and Calum are already inside, screaming the lyrics to a Blink song at the top of their lungs. Luke rolls his eyes.

Michael opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, but then something shifts in his eyes and Luke recognizes that look. He barely has time to respond or even process that look as Michael pushes him back against the nearest wall and kisses him roughly. Luke’s hands tangle in Michael’s hair, it feels like they’re doing it automatically, he’s so used to Michael. His fingers are playing with the faded blue fuzz at the back of Michael’s neck as Michael’s hands travel down to Luke’s hips, holding him in place, pressed against the hard wall.

“You look so fucking hot in this shirt, Luke,” Michael pants against Luke’s lips, catching Luke’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down on it gently which makes Luke moans involuntarily. “Can’t fucking wait to get you to the hotel and fuck you in this thing.” He adds with a growl and his fist curls around a loose piece of Luke’s shirt and he clings to it. Michael sucks Luke’s lip into his mouth before pushing his tongue past it, licking into Luke’s mouth and making Luke whimper. All Luke can do is stand there uselessly, so overwhelmed with arousal that he can barely move a muscle.

“Hey!” Ashton’s voice startles them both. “Save that shit for later and come have a beer with me and Cal.” He says, not waiting for a response as he disappears back into the room he just emerged out of, where Calum probably waits for him on the couch with a bottle of beer they’re sharing.

“Michael,” Luke squeaks, clawing at Michael’s shoulder as he tries to move away and do as Ashton says. Michael raises an eyebrow and Luke hates him for playing dumb. Luke knows Michael just loves teasing Luke and then leaving him to deal with his _painful problem_ all by himself. “You can’t just leave me here with a fucking boner.” Luke whispers, eyes wide. He suspects that that’s exactly what Michael’s about to do.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Michael smirks, pecking Luke’s lips softly before completely dethatching himself from him and stepping back. “We can’t do it in the middle of the hallway, can we?” he shrugs and offers his hand to Luke as Luke audibly gulps at the thought of sitting there with a stupid, blank expression on his face while he’s forced to have a beer with his friends and pretends like going back to the hotel and fucking Michael isn’t the only thing on his mind.

“You’re an asshole.” Luke murmurs as he takes Michael’s hand, their fingers slotting perfectly together as Michael pulls him into the dressing room to join their friends for a celebratory post-concert beer.

All Luke can think about is getting back to the hotel and getting on his hands and knees so Michael can fuck his brains out until he can’t walk for a week. Michael smirks smugly when Luke whispers that into his ear and promises him that’s exactly what’s going to happen once he can get him alone.

The anticipation is physically painful as Luke swallows down his cold beer, hoping it’d calm him down a bit.

It doesn’t.

***

“Fuck,” Michael hisses at his failed attempts of fishing their hotel room keycard out of his pocket. “This stupid thing I’m going to –“ Luke cuts him off by slapping his hands away. He shoves his own slim fingers into Michael’s front pocket, trying to rescue the poor, white card out of there while not getting distracted by Michael’s intoxicating smell. He’s pretty sure that would make a really nice picture to put on a cover of a trashy tabloid; ‘5 Seconds of Summer’s singer spotted with his hands inside 5 Seconds of Summer’s guitarist’s pocket, what are these two up to?’

“Got it!” Luke exclaims happily as he waves the piece of plastic around in the air triumphantly. “See? My fingers are _magical_.” Luke grins, feeling totally proud of himself as he swipes the card and the door makes a clicking sound before it opens.

“Fuck yeah, they are.” Michael smirks and Luke’s cheek turn an impressive shade of red. Michael possesses the ability to make every remark into a sexual comment and making Luke feel all flustered and embarrassed in the process. Luke knows he loves that.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Luke whispers huskily and that’s all it takes to snap Michael out of his teasing, joking mood. He makes a deep growling noise before he’s kicking the door shut and practically jumping Luke. They nearly lose their balance and fall over with the force of it, but neither one of them seems to care as they stumble their way to the bed, not getting their hands off each other for a second while doing so.

Michael’s lips leave Luke’s and travel down to his jaw where he sucks harshly on the skin, making sure to leave a dark mark for Luke to flaunt proudly tomorrow. They have the next two days off so in Luke’s aroused brain that’s enough time for the marks to fade. Luke doesn’t get to think about it too much anyway, because when Michael’s done with Luke’s jaw, his lips make their way to his neck. Luke moves his neck a bit so Michael has more space to work with.

“So hot, babe,” Michael murmurs against Luke’s skin. Luke’s body feels like it’s on fire in the best of ways, he’s hot and sweaty and it’s all because Michael’s simply kissing his neck. Luke thinks Michael has way too much power over him and – Michael’s sucking on his neck, mercilessly, making Luke shudder. His legs feel like jelly and if Michael wasn’t holding his back so firmly, Luke would’ve melted and spilled all over the carpeted floor.

“I – Mikey,” Luke tries to say. “I need you. I really need you right now.” Luke whimpers and Michael nods, his stubble rubbing against Luke’s sensitive skin and he gasps, swallowing thickly. That seems to spark an idea in Michael’s brain, because before Luke gets to protest and say that he really needs Michael to get him into bed now or he’s just going to come in his pants, Michael wraps his lips around Luke’s Adam’s apple and sucks.

“Oh my – _fuck_!” Luke squeaks pathetically, his hands tugging on Michael’s hair harshly as he keeps sucking and mouthing at Luke’s sensitive neck. “That feels so good, oh my God, Mikey.” He whimpers, he’s completely at Michael’s mercy and he loves it.

“I could get off just on the noises you’re making,” Michael rasps into Luke’s ear and Luke is suddenly even more aware of how hard he is because Michael’s own hard on is pressing right into his. “You’re so hot.” Michael speaks directly into Luke’s mouth before he’s kissing him again, hungry and eager. Luke feels Michael everywhere, his hands are all over him and all he can smell and hear is _Michael_.

“Luke?” Michael mumbles against Luke’s lips, his teeth clutching Luke’s lip ring and playing with it, making Luke’s mind go fuzzy for a second, lost in the feeling of it.

“Mhm?” Luke hums to let Michael know he’s listening.

“I want you to ride me,” Michael says as he plays with the hem of Luke’s striped shirt, making Luke finally open his eyes and look at him just as the backs of his fingers brush against his stomach and he has to swallow down his moan. “I want you to ride me wearing this stupid, incredibly hot shirt. Would you want that?” he looks up at Luke with hopeful eyes. And fuck, what makes Michael think he even has to ask?

“Fuck,” Luke moans, lips latching onto Michael’s pale neck, just leaving small, open mouthed kisses all over the exposed skin. “I want that, I really, really want that.” Luke talks directly against Michael’s neck, knowing he feels the vibrations of it.

“Get- get on the bed, baby, okay?” Michael pulls away so Luke’s lips aren’t distracting him anymore, but he’s still playing with Luke’s hair, pushing it away from where it’s getting in his eyes. “Lose everything except for this.” He instructs, tugging on the hem of Luke’s shirt. Luke nods, giving Michael a small smile before he does as he’s told and moves to sit on the bed.

It doesn’t take more than two minutes for him to get completely naked except for his striped shirt and for Michael to get back from the bathroom with a small bottle of lube and no clothes at all.

“Ready, babe?” Michael asks as he’s got a slicked finger rubbing wetly over Luke’s hole.

“Yeah, please,” Luke pushes his hips down a bit, trying to rush Michael. “Please, Mikey.” He begs pathetically and Michael sighs contently.

“I love when you’re all needy for me,” Michael smirks as he easily slides his fingers into Luke’s willing body and seems to be pleased with the sounds Luke makes in return. “You’re so hot like this.” Michael adds as he curves his finger and Luke squirms under the touch.

“Oh my God,” Luke cries, eyes screwed shut as he fists the sheets and pushes his hips down to meet Michael’s finger. “Another, Michael. Please, please.” He whines, one of his hands letting go of the bed sheets and moves to dig into Michael’s arm.

“You know you don’t have to ask me twice,” Michael chuckles as he pulls his finger out only so he can add another one, pushing them back in. Luke feels like he might pass out from over-arousal any second now. He feels useless as his grip tightens around Michael’s arm while he fucks him with his fingers.

It doesn’t take long before Michael adds another one and Luke is lost in it completely. He’s full on screaming Michael’s name as his knuckles turn white from how hard they’re gripping the wooden headboard above him. He’s whimpering and whining and practically begging Michael that he’s ready and he just needs him so bad right now.

“You look so pretty, Luke,” Michael says as he slows down the pace of his fingers. Luke wants to smack him for it. “Look at you, all sweaty and hot in this shirt. You look so fucking good, you need to wear stripes more. They really compliment you.” he says and it drives Luke crazy, how genuine and relaxed he sounds. It’s not like he’s buried three fingers deep in Luke’s ass or something.

“Mikey, please…” Luke cries softly, looking straight into Michael’s beautiful, big, green eyes. He gives Michael that look, the one he knows he can’t resist. It isn’t fair play, but Michael’s teasing him and that’s his only out.

“Okay, okay,” Michael surrenders, pumping his fingers two, three more times just for good measure before he pulls them out and Luke whines at the emptiness.

Michael rolls over so he’s lying flat on his back, waiting for Luke to take it from there. So Luke tracks the abandoned bottle of lube, squeezing out a nice amount and coating Michael’s cock with it. He finally gets a chance to tease Michael back a bit.

“I- I know what you’re doing,” Michael accuses, eyes falling shut as Luke speeds up the pace of his fist. “You’re such an ass, Luke.” Michael’s back arches when Luke flicks his wrist like he knows Michael likes.

And frankly, Luke could do this all night. He could do to Michael what Michael did to him one night, when he teased him for a whole hour and a half. He used his mouth and fist to bring Luke so close to the edge only to stop right when he’s about to come, wait a few seconds for his body to relax and then go at it again, driving Luke absolutely mental. By the time Michael actually fucked him, it only took two whole minutes to get Luke there.

But not tonight, tonight Luke is too turned on and he _needs_ Michael, he aches for him.

“Okay?” Luke asks when he’s straddling Michael’s hips, a knee on either side of his body.

Michael nods, but then opens his mouth to speak. “Hey,” he says softly.

“Hey,” Luke smiles and leans in so his palm is holding his weight up by Michael’s head, their faces inches apart. Michael’s breath tickles Luke’s face and he can’t help but grin at how familiar and comfortable this feels.

“I love you.” Michael bites his bottom lip, watching Luke through his long lashes. Luke’s heart flutters crazily in his chest. He closes the minimal space between them and kisses Michael softly, gently. It’s a loving kiss, not an eager, hungry one like earlier.

“I love you too.” Luke smiles, placing one last kiss on Michael’s forehead before sitting back again. “And now I’m gonna ride you into oblivion. Sounds good?” Luke asks rhetorically, and then immediately regretting his choice of words as Michael’s lips stretch into a smirk. “If you make a _Sounds Good Feels Good_ joke I will get off you and get myself off in the shower, I swear to God, Michael.” Luke tries to sound serious, but his face betrays him as it breaks into a fond grin. He loves how Michael is just… _Michael_.

“C’mon,” Michael rushes, wriggling his hips under Luke. “Want you.” he says, and that’s all it takes for Luke to line himself up.

Luke looks at Michael for one last reassurance that he’s good before he’s sinking down onto Michael’s cock, doing it slowly so he has time to adjust. One of Michael’s hands holds Luke’s thigh, more for support than anything, while his other one crawls under Luke’s shirt and holds Luke’s side, fingers pulling at the skin so tightly Luke knows it’s going to bruise. He really loves the idea of having a bruise there, another mark to show he’s Michael’s.

Luke sits down on Michael’s cock entirely so his ass is on Michael’s hips, his hands are on Michael’s pale chest as he tries to regulate his breathing.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks between gritted teeth. He’s obviously eager for Luke to move, but Luke knows he’s not going to do anything until Luke says it’s okay. Michael never risks hurting Luke and that’s why he feels the safest with him.

“Give me a sec?” Luke asks, knowing Michael would say yes.

“We have all the time in the world, babe.” Michael’s fingers gently stroke Luke’s skin, calming him down and reassuring him that he’s there. Luke doesn’t doubt that for a split second. “No rush.” He adds with a small smile and Luke leans back in, pecking Michael’s lips one last time before straightening up and deciding that he needs to move right now.

“I need you.” Luke says huskily, fingers digging harder into Michael’s chest as he starts circling his hips. Both Luke and Michael let out a moan of pleasure at the much needed friction. Luke circles his hips a few times, starting off slow before he starts lifting him up before slamming back down, fast.

“Fuck, Mikey,” Luke squeaks as his eyes fall shut. It doesn’t take long for them to build a quick, rough pace. Luke lifts himself on and off Michael’s cock while Michael’s hands help guide him, helping him do it faster, quicker and rougher. Just like they both crave so much.

“You feel so good, Luke,” Michael moans, his hips arching off the mattress to help make everything more intense, meeting Luke’s ass halfway.

“Wanna- wanna kiss you, so bad.” Luke stutters as he tries to keep himself together as Michael’s cock hits his spot with every single thrust.

“Hang on,” Michael says, holding Luke’s hips in place so he isn’t moving anymore. Michael props himself up on his elbows and pulls himself back so he’s sitting upright with his back against the wooden headboard before he pulls Luke flush against his chest. The only thing separating Michael and Luke’s bodies is Luke’s shirt that Michael seems to love so much.

“Hi,” Luke giggles, the tip of his nose brushing against Michael’s.

“Hello, baby,” Michael chuckles, one of his hands going up to cup Luke’s side of the face as he pulls him into a kiss. At the same time, he starts thrusting his hips upwards, encouraging Luke to move again.

Luke breaks the kiss so he can place his hands on Michael’s shoulders, using them as leverage so he can start moving again. This new angle has both of them moaning impossibly louder. Luke can feel Michael, deep. Luke’s eyes flutter shut as he uses every bit of energy he has left to move.

“T-this feels so fucking good, Luke, fuck,” Michael whimpers as his hips snap up in sharp thrusts to meet Luke’s ass. Luke makes choked up ‘ _ah ah ah_ ’ noises that sound like whispers compared to the noise the headboard makes every time Luke slams down on Michael’s cock and the wood smacks against the wall so violently Luke geniuenely fears it might break.

“I’m gonna – I’m so close,” Luke pants incoherently.

“Be a good boy and come for me, Lukey,” Michael rasps, shoving his face into Luke’s neck so he can leave open mouthed kisses all over the sensitive skin as he keeps encouraging him to move. “You look so hot, baby. You look amazing in this shirt, I can’t believe you’re actually riding me while wearing this. C’mon, Luke.” Michael moans right against Luke’s neck and that’s all it takes for Luke to lose it entirely.

Luke whimpers Michael name, a sound close to a sob, as he throws his head back. He’s very aware of Michael’s teeth sinking deeper into his neck and Michael’s cock buried deep inside of Luke so there’s a constant pressure on his prostate now that he’s just sitting there, not moving anymore. Luke’s whole body shudders as he comes, clawing at Michael’s shoulder and chest.

“Can I?” Michael asks softly, and Luke doesn’t even need him to explain.

He nods and lets Michael flip them over so Luke’s on his back on the mattress and Michael’s lips are on his own. He kisses Luke eagerly as he starts fucking him again, thrusting into Luke’s sensitive, shivering body a couple more times before he’s coming too, moaning Luke’s name right into his ear.

“Hey, Mikey,” Luke whispers into Michael’s ear once they’ve both calmed down a bit, Michael still lying on Luke’s chest with his face tucked under Luke’s chin. Luke’s playing with Michael’s hair mindlessly.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna start wearing stripes more from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (come be my friend!)


End file.
